No More
by Lorraine49
Summary: Captain Kirk will defy all odds to save his friends, but what about an average crewman? A quick one-shot about the captain of the Enterprise.


**A/N: Hey all! First I'd like to thank you for reading my fic. Since it is my first fic, reviews are both appreciated and helpful. This is just a quick story that popped into my head and I hope to write more quickly. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jim, we've got to get out of here!" Doctor McCoy yelled. "Spock needs medical attention, now, and that thing that attacked us could come back any second." Bruised and bleeding, McCoy was bending over Spock, who was unconscious due to a gash in his head. Captain Kirk stood beside them and Lt. Kingsley stood a few yards in front of the group. Kirk pulled out his communicator. "Drop it, or I swear I will kill you." Kirk looked up to see Lt. Kingsley pointing his phaser directly at him.

Unarmed, Kirk had no other option. He dropped his communicator. "What are you doing, Lieutenant?" McCoy shouted. "You too, Doctor. Kick all the communicators towards me. Mr. Spock's, too." They obeyed. Kirk slowly raised his hands in front of himself and began walking toward his security officer. "Gabe, what's gotten into you?"

"Shut up! You have no right to talk to me!" Kingsley smashed the communicators with his heel. Kirk took a step. "Don't take one more step, _Captain._" Kingsley gripped the phaser tighter. "Captain," he scoffed, "You don't deserve that title."

"On Stardate 3715.3, Lieutenant Mark Hendorf, my cousin, died during an away mission on Gamma Trianguli VI. He was shot with a thorn by a poisonous flower. A flower!" Kirk remembered that mission, it claimed the lives of four of his crewman. He frowned.

"Mark was hit with those thorns and you did nothing to try to help him. None of you did!"

McCoy spoke up. "By the time we got to him it was too late! The toxin had spread throughout his entire system." Kingsley glared at him and Kirk took a step forward. When his officer turned back he froze. "Yeah. It was too late. That's what they told me, what they told his parents when he died. Yet, somehow, when Spock was hit, it wasn't too late for him. Oh no! When it's your close friends then it's never too late, is it Kirk? But when a measly security guard like me or Mark is in trouble, what do you do? **You give up!**"

Lt. Kingsley was shaking now and sweat was pouring down his face. McCoy was attempting to care for Spock with his pitiful array of supplies. Kirk remained frozen, his body tense. It was McCoy who broke the silence. "Look, we are sorry for your loss, but there was nothing the captain could do about it. I know, I was there!"

"He could have saved his life! You could have saved his life, like you saved Spock's!" Kingsley was almost hysteric. A beastly roar could be heard in the distance, and it was growing louder. "Mark always had your back, Kirk, and you failed him. Well, that was your mistake, because now you have no one to protect you now. You will all die here on the planet and I will beam aboard the Enterprise. I will tell them how you all died and there was 'nothing I could do' to help you."

The growling grew louder still, and it sounded as if the beast was almost upon them. Kingsley laughed and began backing away. Kirk lunged forward, knocking the lieutenant's legs out from under him. The phaser toppled to the ground a few feet in front of Kingsley. He reached for it, but McCoy snatched it first, aiming it at the officer. Kirk ripped Kingsley's communicator off his belt and flipped it open. "Scotty, get us out of here, now!" As the planet faded from their view, Kirk saw a grotesque form emerge from the shadows ahead.

* * *

On board the Enterprise, Kirk slumped on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. His door chimed and McCoy entered. "I came to check on you," he said, pulling a chair over. Kirk sighed. "I've been thinking about what Kingsley said. He's right, Bones."

"Jim, it's not your fault, you know it's not."

"No, Bones, he's right! I remember that day. When Hendorf was hit I felt it. I felt guilty, I thought it was my fault, I could've been there. I could've pushed him out of the way like Spock did for me. When Spock was hit, I felt it, too, but I didn't feel guilty. I felt that there was a chance he could pull through and I hoped by sheer force of will I could help him. Although there was no sign he was going to make it, I refused to quit and I tried to beam the party back up. I didn't do that for Mark. Kingsley was right."

"Jim." McCoy placed his hand gently on Kirk's shoulder. "No, Bones. I can't do it anymore. I **won't** do it anymore. No more will I give up on my crew. No more."


End file.
